


巧克力球引发的惨案

by ADDAMSLOVEYA



Category: Venom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDAMSLOVEYA/pseuds/ADDAMSLOVEYA





	1. Chapter 1

毒液今天非常不开心。

他觉得埃迪不是之前那个宠他爱他离不开他的人了。

他亲爱的埃迪今天居然没有给他投喂巧克力QAQ。

没有巧克力，没有埃迪哄着他吃蔬菜，没有甜津津巧克力味儿的吻，今天什么都没有QAQ。

正在湖边钓鱼的埃迪连一个眼神都不想给蹲在遮阳伞下面缩成一团的毒液。

毒液好可怜，毒液想埃迪亲亲QAQ。

————

夏天的科瓦湖被热烈的太阳晒得烫呼呼，到了傍晚湖水热度渐渐下降。

热了一天的埃迪晚饭后决定去湖里游泳，舒舒服服的游个几次。

毒液自从来科瓦湖畔度假时就彻底放飞自己。

仅仅半天就吃完了埃迪给他带的几大袋巧克力。埃迪想毒液怕是外星土著，没有听说过蛀牙是一种怎样的东西，更加不知道牙医是比暴乱更恐怖的存在吧。

毒液那一口小獠牙，这么吃下去迟早得掉光。

爱偷吃巧克力的小朋友自然要受到惩罚。

毒液被埃迪关在度假小木屋里，趴在玻璃窗上，眼巴巴的看着埃迪裹着浴巾光着脚丫走向湖边。

呜呜呜他连埃迪换衣服都没有看到呢......一天都不被允许接近埃迪......太惨了。

毒液错了，毒液下次还敢。

————

埃迪泡在温热的湖水里，舒适的伸展手臂大腿，仰泳着抬头看灰蓝色的天空。科瓦湖四周一片青黑的森林，安静的湖边虫鸣清晰可闻。

湖边水波荡漾，埃迪划水的腿带起层层波浪扩散到岸边，一团黑影趁着荡漾的波纹偷偷溜进水里。

毒液慢慢扩散在深绿的湖水中，像一团浓重的黑墨水一般把埃迪包围在水中，埃迪毫不知情的悠闲划水。

当熟悉的感觉附上他的脚的时候，埃迪惊讶的划水在水中站了起来，脚下踩着混着水的毒液，丝丝缕缕的黑色液体无视一切慢慢裹进了埃迪。

“毒液！你从木屋里溜了出来？”

“埃迪，游泳当然要带上我了！”

说完不等埃迪反应过来，一团液体紧紧裹住埃迪黑色草丛里的家伙。

要害处被毒液拿捏，情欲很快升起，夹杂着湿热与滑腻冲上埃迪的脑子。

见埃迪渐渐沉迷，毒液毫不犹豫化出上半身，隆起的肌肉群隔着水波贴在埃迪发热的胸肌上。

毒液尖利牙齿中伸出又粗又长的红色舌头，带着口诞舔过埃迪情色迷离的脸庞。此时毒液已经与埃迪共生，埃迪体内的欲望热情感情他的一切毒液都知道。

“埃迪的奶头痒了吗？”

毒液在埃迪耳边讲，埃迪脸色潮红，共生后他在毒液面前几乎是透明的。

他总是能窥探到他心底最隐秘的欲望，就比如此时此刻，毒液分出几缕细长的液体触手，沿着水下发红的乳晕，慢慢揉搓着，揪上埃迪的乳尖，一阵疼痛伴随着快感席卷而来。

毒液对埃迪的胸有特殊的偏执。

水中黑云翻腾在埃迪一丝不挂的身上，毒液粗长的舌头狠狠塞进埃迪的嘴里，模拟着性爱动作进进出出，人类的唾液与外星来客的体液混杂纠缠。

埃迪胸口上的触手也不落后，团成交叠的圆圈，吸奶似的啧吮着奶头，幻化成手掌的黑液大力揉捏着埃迪颇有弹性的胸肌与乳房。

他下体还包裹在液体里，带着科瓦湖逐渐冰凉的水摩擦地他的肉棒几乎要起了火。

埃迪感觉像是被一团会吸会咬的巨大嘴唇含在了嘴里，粘稠的液体粘的他手脚几乎不能动弹，一波波的快感从四面八方混杂着疼痛慢慢送他上了云端......

突然与埃迪仔细接吻的毒液粗长的舌头狠狠在埃迪的口腔里向下顶，埃迪不留神整个脑袋闷在了水里！

湖水从毒液的舌头下固执的流进埃迪的嘴里，他被搅得火热滚烫得嘴里流进一道冰凉的液体。

随即毒液的舌头像是被刺激到了似的，狠狠的，不罢休的追着那道湖水，像是恼怒他的地盘怎么进了小偷一样，粗红舌头深喉噎得埃迪几乎呼吸不了，濒临窒息的体验突然把埃迪身上的快感放大了数十倍不止！

埃迪被深喉的直翻白眼，身上破堤的快感让他的大腿突然紧紧的合在一起，直硬的肉棒被曲起的大腿重重蹭了一下！

他射了。

白浊的液体在一片黑黏的液体间冲出一道淫靡动态的痕迹。

毒液追到喉咙深处才将偷溜进的“小偷”驱赶出去，此时埃迪已经处于高潮后的痉挛状态，下体的高潮让他浑身像进入天堂一样。

察觉到自己体内的埃迪的精液，那一片被射到的液体突然幻化成一只尖利的大手，携着埃迪的精液一把抓住他厚实紧俏的屁股！

缠在埃迪乳头的触手似有所觉，仰起细细的分支，对准埃迪射精后敏感挺立的乳头，找到乳孔，狠狠地扎了进去。

“唔......嗯！唔......”尖锐地疼痛让埃迪发出一声痛呼。

但是事情并没有结束，埃迪射完精后微微疲软的肉棒上也爬上几条细细的触手，这些触手像是饥渴的嘴一样上上下下把埃迪沾着精液的肉棒吮吸干净，露出粉红的龟头，上面的马眼与尿孔清晰可见。

那些细细的触手，缓慢地进入了两个小孔......


	2. Chapter 2

“阿！阿哈......毒液！哈......”一阵尖锐的刺痛从性器与乳房猛烈地冲击深陷情欲地埃迪，他忍不住尖叫出声。

塞满他口腔的舌头趁机会狠狠勾擦了一下埃迪高热的口腔后撤了出来，埃迪红透了的两片嘴唇挂着粘腻的口水与液体，口腔像被玩坏了似的合不拢，兜不住里面晶莹甜蜜的一滩口水，沿着嘴角哗啦地往外流......

“嘘嘘......”毒液揉搓着埃迪紧绷地乳房，好让疼狠了地埃迪放松下来，戳进肉棒内地分支开始缓慢地刺激敏感地柱体，包裹着性器的液体也开始缓缓撸动，轻柔的缓解刚刚粗暴的进入带给埃迪的疼痛。

要害处的轻柔抚弄让埃迪慢慢放松了下来，但是下一刻胸口剧烈的酸涨了起来，乳房在毒液的坏心眼下以肉眼可见的速度慢慢胀大，黑色的液体改变了埃迪乳房的弧度大小与承受能力。

原本贫瘠地乳房在毒液地填充下逐渐变大，慢慢有了女性G胸地轮廓。

埃迪健壮地男性躯体凭空长出了一副女性柔软甜蜜地乳房，里面填充着毒液地液体，埃迪几乎要晕过去，毒液这一次玩的太辣了，但他几乎没有任何疼痛与不适，胸口地酸胀感与下垂地重量都让他一个大男人脸颊爆红。

毒液还偏偏不肯放过羞愤交加地埃迪，拉着他的手捏上了那一对浑圆的乳房，G胸骄傲的size满满的放了埃迪一手，弹性十足又饱满健壮的与女人乳房截然不同。

毒液牢牢覆盖著埃迪放在胸上的手，红肿的乳头泛着水光，像甜蜜红果一般吸引毒液流下诞水。

他粗长的舌头毫不犹豫地卷上了乳尖与乳房，一连串地液体布满整个G胸。

“嗯......哼......哈......”埃迪解放后却合不拢地嘴里发出又爽又疼的呻吟，像发完情被干熟了的小猫咪一样娇弱可爱。

毒液被埃迪的呻吟搞得浑身火热，一边大力吸允着埃迪的“乳汁”，揉搓着埃迪屁股的液体满满往已经通红的小穴口摸了上去。

科瓦湖在日落后温度逐渐下降，但对于热了一个白天的埃迪来说不亚于降温的好去处，但是他现在被毒液搞得整个人都烧了起来，他第一次知道原来乳房被玩弄可以那么爽，但这些都敌不过毒液伸进他后穴的液体......

毒液顺畅的一路滑进埃迪紧致收缩的后穴，他本身就是最润滑的液体，一股股的滑进肠道对埃迪来说没有任何痛感，反而越来越酸涨的乳房带来的快感让他性器硬的要射，但被堵住的马眼冒不出任何液体。

毒液耐心的在肠道内开拓进取，一股股的液体钻的越来越深。

起先是一小股液体的流动扩张，借着又钻进无数股液体，这些液体在埃迪的肠道内来回翻滚，碾压着最细微的褶皱，寻找着那一个让埃迪爽上天的小点。

埃迪感觉后穴被慢慢撑开，存在感强烈的粘稠液体在敏感的肠壁上吸攀啃咬，甚至还有几股液体往更深的地方探索，突然一股液体摩擦到肠壁隐蔽阿褶皱处，埃迪脑子里突然一阵白光！

前列腺被狠狠的摩擦了一下！瞬间埃迪几乎要烧起来，肠道受到剧烈刺激开始收缩纠缠起粘稠的液体，埃迪爽的浑身紧绷抽搐，乳房此时一股白色液体伴随着毒液的黑色液体喷溅了出来，清浅的奶香味漂浮在毒液隔绝出来的液体世界......

埃迪爽完才意识自己的身体给了什么反应，他被堵着要爆炸了一样的肉棒射不出东西，他的乳头就替凶猛高潮了的他的身体完成了这个任务！

只是他一个大男人，喷出了乳汁，埃迪不敢置信的瞪着贱兮兮的毒液，被高潮冲迷糊了脑子命令不了嘴巴讲一个字，只能发出些无意义的哼喘。

埃迪虽然高潮了，但是毒液却还没有满足，他留在埃迪后穴里的液体疯狂的搅动着肠道内分泌出来的肠液，毒液的分支液体逐渐变成了把埃迪后穴撑的满满当当的黑色性器。

外星来客的性器尽量变成了与人类相似的凶器，利刃一般的开发着埃迪肠道内重叠的媚肉，翻腾着跟随着主人高涨的欲望往深处钻，碰到让埃迪疯狂的哪一点的时候，凶狠的撞了上去。

“啊！”

尖锐高昂的满含媚意的男子低吼回荡在科瓦湖上空。

毒液的征伐正式开场。


	3. Chapter 3

“阿！阿哈......毒液！哈......”一阵尖锐的刺痛从性器与乳房猛烈地冲击深陷情欲地埃迪，他忍不住尖叫出声。

塞满他口腔的舌头趁机会狠狠勾擦了一下埃迪高热的口腔后撤了出来，埃迪红透了的两片嘴唇挂着粘腻的口水与液体，口腔像被玩坏了似的合不拢，兜不住里面晶莹甜蜜的一滩口水，沿着嘴角哗啦地往外流......

“嘘嘘......”毒液揉搓着埃迪紧绷地乳房，好让疼狠了地埃迪放松下来，戳进肉棒内地分支开始缓慢地刺激敏感地柱体，包裹着性器的液体也开始缓缓撸动，轻柔的缓解刚刚粗暴的进入带给埃迪的疼痛。

要害处的轻柔抚弄让埃迪慢慢放松了下来，但是下一刻胸口剧烈的酸涨了起来，乳房在毒液的坏心眼下以肉眼可见的速度慢慢胀大，黑色的液体改变了埃迪乳房的弧度大小与承受能力。

原本贫瘠地乳房在毒液地填充下逐渐变大，慢慢有了女性G胸地轮廓。

埃迪健壮地男性躯体凭空长出了一副女性柔软甜蜜地乳房，里面填充着毒液地液体，埃迪几乎要晕过去，毒液这一次玩的太辣了，但他几乎没有任何疼痛与不适，胸口地酸胀感与下垂地重量都让他一个大男人脸颊爆红。

毒液还偏偏不肯放过羞愤交加地埃迪，拉着他的手捏上了那一对浑圆的乳房，G胸骄傲的size满满的放了埃迪一手，弹性十足又饱满健壮的与女人乳房截然不同。

毒液牢牢覆盖著埃迪放在胸上的手，红肿的乳头泛着水光，像甜蜜红果一般吸引毒液流下诞水。

他粗长的舌头毫不犹豫地卷上了乳尖与乳房，一连串地液体布满整个G胸。

“嗯......哼......哈......”埃迪解放后却合不拢地嘴里发出又爽又疼的呻吟，像发完情被干熟了的小猫咪一样娇弱可爱。

毒液被埃迪的呻吟搞得浑身火热，一边大力吸允着埃迪的“乳汁”，揉搓着埃迪屁股的液体满满往已经通红的小穴口摸了上去。

科瓦湖在日落后温度逐渐下降，但对于热了一个白天的埃迪来说不亚于降温的好去处，但是他现在被毒液搞得整个人都烧了起来，他第一次知道原来乳房被玩弄可以那么爽，但这些都敌不过毒液伸进他后穴的液体......

毒液顺畅的一路滑进埃迪紧致收缩的后穴，他本身就是最润滑的液体，一股股的滑进肠道对埃迪来说没有任何痛感，反而越来越酸涨的乳房带来的快感让他性器硬的要射，但被堵住的马眼冒不出任何液体。

毒液耐心的在肠道内开拓进取，一股股的液体钻的越来越深。

起先是一小股液体的流动扩张，借着又钻进无数股液体，这些液体在埃迪的肠道内来回翻滚，碾压着最细微的褶皱，寻找着那一个让埃迪爽上天的小点。

埃迪感觉后穴被慢慢撑开，存在感强烈的粘稠液体在敏感的肠壁上吸攀啃咬，甚至还有几股液体往更深的地方探索，突然一股液体摩擦到肠壁隐蔽阿褶皱处，埃迪脑子里突然一阵白光！

前列腺被狠狠的摩擦了一下！瞬间埃迪几乎要烧起来，肠道受到剧烈刺激开始收缩纠缠起粘稠的液体，埃迪爽的浑身紧绷抽搐，乳房此时一股白色液体伴随着毒液的黑色液体喷溅了出来，清浅的奶香味漂浮在毒液隔绝出来的液体世界......

埃迪爽完才意识自己的身体给了什么反应，他被堵着要爆炸了一样的肉棒射不出东西，他的乳头就替凶猛高潮了的他的身体完成了这个任务！

只是他一个大男人，喷出了乳汁，埃迪不敢置信的瞪着贱兮兮的毒液，被高潮冲迷糊了脑子命令不了嘴巴讲一个字，只能发出些无意义的哼喘。

埃迪虽然高潮了，但是毒液却还没有满足，他留在埃迪后穴里的液体疯狂的搅动着肠道内分泌出来的肠液，毒液的分支液体逐渐变成了把埃迪后穴撑的满满当当的黑色性器。

外星来客的性器尽量变成了与人类相似的凶器，利刃一般的开发着埃迪肠道内重叠的媚肉，翻腾着跟随着主人高涨的欲望往深处钻，碰到让埃迪疯狂的哪一点的时候，凶狠的撞了上去。

“啊！”

尖锐高昂的满含媚意的男子低吼回荡在科瓦湖上空。

毒液的征伐正式开场。


	4. Chapter 4

科瓦湖冰凉的湖水好像要被埃迪火热的体温同化。

他失神的躺倒在水面上，身上一波波的快感让他的感官逐渐失灵，全身的注意力集中在身上的敏感处。

钻进乳孔搅动的触手，沾着乳汁的毒液的黑色身体，勃发欲望内死死堵住的东西，以及，在他后穴内疯狂抽动的性器。

高热的肠道内像是先放了一块粘性极佳的稠液，在前列腺处无恶不作，现在却变成高昂的粗硬性器，埃迪甚至可以用后穴感知那根性器的形状。

毒液一下下狠狠刁钻的碾磨埃迪的前列腺，快感与轻飘飘的要到达顶端的强烈感受犹如闪电一般袭上埃迪迷蒙的脑海。

分身硬的抵住埃迪的小腹，但无论埃迪怎样想射，毒液就是堵住马眼与尿孔，恶趣味的不让埃迪到达高潮。

“啊.....嗯哈...让我...让我射......毒液......”埃迪难耐的呻吟断断续续的飘过湖面。

毒液一边狠狠干着身下男人美味的躯体，包裹着他分支的肠道绵软缠绵，顶撞出咕叽的液体声音。他的分支在小穴不断高潮却不得舒缓的收缩中越来越大力的撞进去，再吸粘着前列腺狠狠拔出！

快感让埃迪沉浸在欲望中，但不得疏解的欲望又磨得他双眼通红，好不容易分出一丝理智抬起上身，瞪着毒液问“坏...蛋！让我......射啊！”

毒液张开嘴，粗长得舌头猛地伸进埃迪口腔里，性器狠狠操了前列腺十几下，埃迪直起的腰被一波汹涌的快感打断，彻底软到在毒液怀里。

“埃迪......想射吗......？”毒液坏心眼的问，堵在马眼内的触手稍微往后退了一点点，就这一点点让让埃迪爽的想射的欲望烧的头脑发昏。

“想......”

“埃迪...今后十天每天五袋巧克力球！答应我......就让你射......”

毒液诱哄的话在脑子里全是射这个字眼的埃迪耳朵里听来跟没说一样，迷迷糊糊的点头之后，埃迪性器的禁锢被毒液好不犹豫解放。

爽。

无数条闪烁的快感炸的埃迪整个人飘上了天，性器喷涌出粗黏的精液，马眼处一片喷涌，身体堵塞的欲望从中喷泻而出，就连尿孔也禁不住这股强烈的刺激，一股淡黄色的尿液缓缓流了出来......

埃迪射完精后闻到空气中令人脸红的腥臊味道，还没来得及羞渐，毒液新一波的攻势又将他带入了新的欲望漩涡......

湖水翻腾，星光碎裂。

不知道闹腾了多久，埃迪第二天醒来的时候，毒液还在他后穴里软趴趴的占据着，胸前鼓起的乳房也平复了下去，只剩下熟透了红果子一般的乳头宣告着昨晚遭受了什么玩弄。

埃迪觉得胸都是不是他自己的了，他甚至能看到乳孔红艳艳的颜色，软下来的性器上两个口也是一样，身体除了这两处其余没有难受的地方。

不用猜，这肯定是毒液小心眼的杰作。

埃迪一动那两处就针扎一样的酸疼，阳光明媚的早晨，一身舒爽过后慵懒的埃迪被疼歪了嘴唇，然后罪魁祸首居然......

埃迪神色不善的看向毒液。

毒液趴在床头柜上一边往嘴里塞巧克力球，一边色情的抚摸埃迪的身体，用埃迪满身情欲的痕迹下巧克力。

看到埃迪醒来毒液立马紧张兮兮的缩到埃迪眼前。

“埃迪你答应我每天可以吃五袋巧克力你不要忘了哦男子汉说话算话你不能食言！”

埃迪想起昨晚毒液说过的条件，头疼的捂住了额头，为了吃几袋巧克力，他遭受了昨晚那些想起来都脸红心跳脑海里会出现限制级马赛克的情事，都是为了巧克力？？？？

外星生物的脑回路果然与地球人不同。

厨房小餐桌上摆着冒着热气的咖啡与早餐，科瓦湖早晨温暖的阳光透过玻璃，点亮了这个温馨的小木屋。

虽然不知道毒液怎么弄出那一桌东西，但埃迪心中的羞恼慢慢褪去，一把拉进满脸紧张的毒液，跟他接了一个巧克力味的早安吻。

跟爱人的吻，才是开启精彩一天的钥匙，尤其还经历过昨晚激烈的水乳交融。

真|水乳交融。

饶过这个幼稚甜食鬼吧，埃迪一边甜蜜的亲着毒液一边这样想。


End file.
